


Light Up

by kuchi



Series: curious sympathy [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi
Summary: Stan tries something new. Smut.





	Light Up

**Author's Note:**

> This really goes with [Seconds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12698532) so read that first if you care about continuity in your pointless porn??

“Are you ready?” Kyle asks, kneeling between my legs. I nod. I’m lying on my back in front of him.

“Enough prep?”

I nod again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, definitely,” I breathe, feeling underneath me, tugging the pillow wedged under my hips into a more comfortable position. Sure, he's trying to be considerate with all the questions, but I know what Kyle is like. At this point it seems like he's just trying to stall or distract himself from something. I’m not in a state of mind to wonder what.

I focus on the task at hand. My heart is beating hard and my skin is thrumming everywhere with heat, especially where his hands are gently closed around my hips.

“Just give me a second,” Kyle says. I watch him shuffle backwards, take his dick in his hand. He looks away from me to carefully pump the little bottle of lube on the bed with one hand and then smear the tip of his cock with it. His other hand is resting on my thigh, fingers stroking carefully even though they’re damn near trembling. He looks fucking dazed, has been that way for the last few minutes. I hope that’s a good thing.

He nods at me, “Ready?” His voice is hoarse and he glances up to my face quickly and back again before scooting forward and leading my hand to his cock. “Okay, uh - it’s better if you guide it in.”

I manage to smile at him when I catch his eye (I’m not even sure whose nerves I’m trying to calm) and motion for him to get even closer.  

He leans right over me, lining our bodies up, his legs nestled between mine until we’re snug together. My body is already alert, prickling with anticipation, but it still feels like a jump start when his hips press against my ass, the length of his cock settled right against my thigh, sending shivers through me. I hold for a few seconds. We’re both kind of impatient at this point, but it’s only my first time doing this and every time I meet Kyle’s gaze it’s like there’s a silent agreement between us to savour the feeling. I press a kiss into his hand where it’s next to me, the closest part of him I can reach.

I close my eyes. I feel giddy being on the same page with him for something like this. And I’m ready. I’m already so worked up, already thinking about the sensation and wanting it.

Still, that doesn’t prepare me for how it feels when Kyle finally pushes into me, my hand around his cock leading him. I try not to squirm - he’s rubbing himself slowly against me, breath faltering, his cock hot and hard and heavy teasing at the rim, until it suddenly _isn't_ anymore-

 _Holy fuck,_ it’s intense.

I try to stay relaxed. It’s a lot to take in. I mean, I thought I knew what to expect, but god damn.

“Shit,” Kyle says under his breath, and it goes straight to my dick. I try hard to focus on my breathing. I’m already sweating somehow.

I take a minute to adjust; Kyle grunts. I hope I can do this. I push back a bit, taking his cock a little further into me. It doesn't exactly hurt _or_ feel good yet _-_ but it's not a manageable sensation, either. I run my hand along my own cock, stroking it but not really managing to get a rhythm.

I can’t help but moan. Kyle grips my leg harder at the sound, and it’s like I can feel the energy brimming, even in his fingertips, aching to burst through. Fuck yes. I want to meet him right there.

But Kyle stays gentle, watching me intermittently.

It still feels like every inch is as much as I can take, _too much_ , until I get a little more.

“Bear down,” Kyle says, between his own shaky breaths, but I’m already doing it, concentrating hard. I can hardly breathe. It still feels so fucking intense. Kyle’s eyes only alternate between squeezing shut and staring wide at me.

I’m doing my best to relax, to get used to the feeling, and slowly, it’s working. My head feels fuzzy. “Fuck,” I say uselessly. “It’s so...”

I swallow, start again, “I just- it feels really full.”

Kyle nods with rapt attention as if I’m saying something extremely interesting, a sharp moan escaping his lips. He breathes my name, soft within a shuddering exhale. _That_ does help me relax.

His posture is surprisingly taut, and it looks like he’s trying hard to hold himself together. I put my hand over his. His eyes are dark as they rove down my body. I watch him swallow, see just how much he’s trying to control himself at the sight and it makes me even hotter.

“Tell me when you want me to move - and like, what you want,” he stammers.

“Move slowly,” I say. I can’t care enough to be embarrassed that it’s barely more than a gasp. “Only a little.”

Kyle thrusts slightly, watching my face the whole time, but he’s hesitant. I pull him closer, urging, wrapping my legs around him. “I’d tell you if it hurt.”

He looks up at my face and nods automatically, eyes heavy with lust, but his body is still telling a different story. It’s drawn up tight, resisting something. I wonder suddenly if he’s scared of hurting me or just nervous for himself. It’s an oddly motivating thought either way.

“Come here,” I reach up and pull him down by the back of his head. He allows it, nosing at my neck. In this state, his warm, laboured breathing against my ear is enough to make me lose what I was trying to do for a second. I run my hands down the tops of his arms, keeping up my efforts to breathe properly.

“Put your weight on me,” I whisper. Our chests are pressed together now and I revel in the feel of it. “Just fucking relax. Aren’t you supposed to be the one telling _me_ to-”

Kyle kisses me suddenly, sharp and a little aimless. That’s my opening. I grab his face in my hands, deepening the kiss, grinding up against him. The combination is intense and I don’t know if I’m moaning into his mouth or the other way around.

He still looks stunned when he opens his eyes against mine, soft little moans escaping him in a way that I can tell is way beyond his control. It makes me want to meld my body to his, even closer, closer than possible.

He starts to move up again. I just focus on breathing evenly, meeting his thrusts and letting him fall into a rhythm. I kiss along his jaw, because it’s right there, easing him, pulling him into me. It’s starting to feel really good and I just want to keep him going.

“Come on,” my voice is muffled against his neck, my breath coming harshly. I breathe him in, his sharp scent spilling into my senses. Between moans, I kiss wetly against his throat.

I know exactly where I’m aiming - the little nook behind where his jaw meets his ear, the tiny springy hairs damp with sweat. He rolls his hips into me in response - perfectly, over and over - and it’s fucking incredible.

“There you go,” I mumble. “ _God_.” And then, “Just _fuck_ me.”

I can’t hold a small huff of laughter; I don’t know where the fuck that came from - or if _talking_ about it makes me feel more embarrassed or turned on. But Kyle’s hips thrust automatically and I know I have his attention. Well, his body’s, at least, and then my brain _really_ isn't working.

“That’s it - yeah,” I hear myself say, and then he’s sinking right into me, deeper, _better_. The movement makes my cock twitch and I push back against him, urging him, increasing the pace.

God, it feels so good.

Kyle told me that getting fucked is a totally different beast; deeper, all-consuming.

He was right, it’s fucking powerful. Physically, there’s the sheer intensity of it, sure. But I can kind of predict that part, given some of the other stuff we’ve done - I know like anal - even if I couldn’t have predicted how  _much_ the feeling is.

It’s just - Kyle.

All I can think is that Kyle is inside me. In my body, moving with me, _giving_ me this. My heart is in my throat. I feel so fucking vulnerable, yet so excited, positioned like this under him, _letting_ him do it to me. And it feels fucking amazing.

And yeah, it’s really different from fingers or a toy or whatever. Before I can stop myself, I’m thinking of the times that we’ve done this and I’ve topped Kyle, or hell, even with any of the girls that I had sex with in my life, whenever we went all the way. They all let me have them like this. Wanted _me_ to make them feel like _this_. I feel a strange rush of affection swell in my chest, all raw and mixed up in the heady arousal.

I fucking love sex. I fucking _love_ Kyle.

“Can you go like- go all the way out-” I’m struggling to make the words come out, but he knows what I mean. He nods quickly, lifting himself up. The few seconds he takes to reposition himself, reapplying lube while he’s at it, are enough for me to miss the constant contact of his skin against mine.

I exhale; watch his face as carefully as I can when he pushes deep into me. I have this desperate urge to sear it into my memory.

We do that, over and over, and it’s mostly slow. I savour the feeling, the strange fullness of Kyle moving inside me combined with the acute sensation that sends shivers through my whole body. When I moan, it’s weird, like I don’t really have control over where it’s coming from at all.

Suddenly, Kyle opens his eyes and peers down at me questioningly, blinking away haziness.

My heart hammers at his expression; that keenness and consideration I’ve seen so many times in so many situations, all for my comfort, doing _this_ , right now.

It’s overwhelming. I nod vigorously in reply to the silent question in his eyes.

“Are _you_ \- what’s it feel like?” I manage. Feels like a stupid thing to ask the moment I say it, but I have to know.

Kyle looks incredulous, just grunts and thrusts faster into me, fingers gripping hard at my hips. I guess that's an answer. I feel like I’m on fire. I meet him halfway, every time, taking what he’s giving me.

I try to watch his body. He brings one hand splayed across the side of my stomach, like he wants to touch my cock but hasn’t managed to make it all the way there. I grab it and put it over my cock, guiding his strokes.

It’s blissful - my mind is totally numb right now, and it feels like I’m lit up everywhere with the sensation; the _need_ for him to fuck me. Kyle’s movements don’t waver anymore, and I’m honestly kind of surprised by the strength in his body, lanky as it is. I bask in the feel of him, hot and hard and lean around me. He feels so fucking male - and it excites me how that turns me on so much.

I pull him in by the waist. We’re slick and slipping with sweat but I have to kiss him.

“You feel amazing,” he whispers against my ear finally, kissing clumsily at the skin there. I hold him tighter.

His voice is stripped raw with pleasure. I squeeze his waist, running my hands down the familiar expanse of skin, grabbing his ass and pulling him into me even more. He just digs his face into my neck, those loud moans quieting to a hum like even his voice can't keep up with the pleasure. I can’t believe I can do _this_ to Kyle.

“Can you come like this?” I whisper against a sweaty temple.

I think it takes him a second to register, then Kyle’s breath hitches in my ear in response, hips rolling keenly and fucking into me with fervour. _Holy shit_. I can feel my fucking toes curl, it's like the pressure actually builds in the base of my cock. I wonder if _I_ could come like this.

I press my lips roughly against his ear; kissing, biting, barely gasping out the words, “Do you wanna come inside me?”

“Shut up,” he breathes instantly, eyes squeezing shut, “Don’t say shit like- I can’t fucking-”

“Come inside me,” I repeat, my voice husky with the exertion.

It’s like a dam breaks. I feel him give in completely. He speeds up, speech giving way to rough intakes of breath. His movements are sharp and involuntary, his whole body jerking and trembling in my arms, hips pumping fast. I moan with him, revelling in the feeling of Kyle fucking me; losing control on top of me and inside me. Because of me. I couldn’t describe the feeling if I tried.

My hands hold hard onto his hips, clamouring to feel every tiny signal of his pleasure. It’s electric.

He slows down, and finally slumps against my body, spent and panting hard. I grab his face automatically, catching the last of his shuddering breaths in a long kiss.

Kyle pulls away and presses his face into my shoulder, a little embarrassed, I think. He reaches down between us to carefully pinch the condom off of himself. I squirm at the loss of sensation.

I rub my hand over his back gently, despite the heat and the sweat and my cock still hard and wanting between our stomachs, so agonisingly close to going over the edge.

“I was going to say,” he pants, a few moments later, “I was going to say, shut up or I’ll come.”

He lifts himself up and makes his eyes look at me, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to… happen yet...” he trails off, breathing hard.

I laugh breathlessly, totally stunned. It takes me a moment to actually register what he's saying. “You’re fine. Actually, that was so fucking hot.”

He sits up. “Whatever.” Then, he looks down at me and suddenly seems to realise that he’s still huddled between my legs. I’m _burning_ under him, my body still obviously agitated; twisting with very urgent arousal.

I suddenly feel way too naked. I caress my cock in my hand, I can’t resist the urge.

Kyle sounds startled when he speaks again, like the movement jerked him out of some trance. “Do you want me to, um-?” He motions towards my cock.

I nod quickly, wiping the sweat off my brow with a laugh. “Yes please.”

He gives me an impish smile.

But his eyes are dark again as he pushes himself down the bed. He contemplates my dick for a moment, one arm wrapping protectively around my hip, and I feel a prickling warmth spread through my body under his careful gaze. Then he's leaning down and pressing slow, wet kisses into the skin of my shaft, and carefully around my balls. I moan low at the feeling, closing my eyes. He pulls off slowly to tease the head. I’m too far gone for this. It’s all I can do not to fucking whimper and push him down deeper.

“Use your fingers,” I say, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks at how quick I am to suggest it. He kisses down, along the length of my cock in response, hands pushing my legs apart. I shudder.

The image of him just minutes ago, his movements and noises and his scorching skin, all lingers in my mind. The way he felt inside me.

I wish I could have seen his face.

I lean my hips into Kyle’s touch, running a hand lightly over his narrow shoulders, the other arm pressed against my eyes as if that will help me replay the moment. I’m caught deliciously between two things - the heat of his mouth on my cock, and the perfect pressure of his fingers moving inside me. It’s so, so good, and when I come - thinking of his body pressed right into mine, deep inside me and coming with me - I don’t even know which sensation I’m trying to lean into.

Kyle cleans me up carefully afterwards, sitting beside me on the bed. I barely have time to catch my breath before he’s off me. I don’t think he can stand so much sweat, though I don’t mind it.

When I can speak again, I tease him, blinking sleepy eyes. “So, did you like it?”

Kyle ignores my question and smiles a little, apologetic again. “Did _you_?’

“Was it not obvious?”

He blinks for a second, like I asked him a real question, but it dissolves into sheepish laughter once he sees my expression. I shove him.

“And you feel okay, right?” he continues.

I can hardly help myself when I smile and nod sleepily, “Really good.” I stretch my legs out, feeling it turning into a grin. “Can’t wait to go again.”

He raises his brows, but it’s not enough to distract from his own ridiculous smile. “Though not right now, probably?”

I laugh and shake my head in response, my eyes closing. I’m so fucking tired for some reason. He gets up off the bed and walks towards the door, dragging his boxers on in the process.

I call after him, “I see you’re just going to do me and leave me.” I pull a dejected face.

Kyle rolls his eyes. I don’t even need to see it to tell.

“Not even cuddle? Low.”

“I'm going to get water,” I hear him yell down the hallway.

When he hands me a glass a minute later, I gulp all of it down quickly. I guess I hadn’t realised just how thirsty I got. It feels like I exerted myself like crazy, even though technically I didn’t really do that much work.

Kyle flops down on his back next to me. “Do you want to sleep?” He asks, voice noticeably soft.

I turn to him. “Yeah.” I run my hand across his stomach and let it fall around his waist, grabbing his wrist momentarily to read the time off it. It’s 4:30 PM according to Kyle’s watch, but what are weekends for, I guess.  

I pull the covers over us. He wraps his arms around me, and I lean my head into the crook of his neck, stroking my fingers absentmindedly over his waist. I really do feel tired, but in a very good way, considering how my brain is still buzzing about what we just did.

“Kyle?”

“Mm?”

“Next time, are you gonna be able to hold it until the five minute mark?”

He retorts instantly, drawing away from me with laughter. “Shut _up_ , dude, you know it was five minutes.”  

“Oh, so it was?”

“ _More_ than 5 minutes. You know what I meant, Stan.”

I grin at him, tugging him back towards me and kissing him into the mattress. Kyle squirms. Then he gives in. 

“Thank you,” I say quietly into his neck. I know he's probably rolling his eyes, but I don't want to see it. I can feel his heartbeat thumping under my hand, and it’s all the response I need.

 


End file.
